Another Chat Room
by steponabutterfly
Summary: dedicated to my bezzies, i know 'another chat room' but please give it a chance as it is a little bit different to other chat rooms! but yeah, title is self explanitary
1. Emmett Gets Confused

**This fanfic is for my bezzies! A new friend will be added every chapter. I'll say at the beginning who is in each chapter!**

**I know this has been done before but I was out of ideas, and every chat room fanfic is different so, please give it a chance.**

**Pwetty, Pwetty pwease?**

* * *

**Edward has signed in.  
Bella has signed in.**

**Edward Says: **Bella, I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore, I'm so sorry.

**Bella Says: **Well, you obviously ain't that sorry or you would have done it. But you only just met Zia, and you know she wants Jasper and Emmett and some British guy that the author wants.

**Edward Says: **Yes, but Zia would settle for me, I know she would, she has only pureness and kindness in her heart.

**(Zia signed in earlier but no one noticed)**

**Zia ****Says: **Edward, you're lovely and I will kiss you….

**Zia ****Says: **If you get me a date with Jasper and/or Emmett.

**Edward Says: **But Zia, darling, I want your love, not your lips. Although they would be nice too I'm sure.

**Zia ****Says: **Edward I'm sorry but I could never date I man I don't love, especially one that only exists in the pages of a book.

**Edward Says: **I could talk to Stephanie, she'll bring you into the books as well.

**Zia ****Says: **A tempting as that is, I don't want to give you false impressions.

**Edward Says: **We will be together one day my love, I can see it.

**Alice Says: **I don't know what you see Edward, but I see that never happening. And poor Bella is just sitting there, at her old computer, probably still waiting for half these messages to come through!

**(Alice signed in way before but enjoyed watching where this conversation was goin before she could butt in)**

**Bella Says: ** Alice don't diss the computer! And I'm not mad at Edward, I know how to bug him….

**Edward Says: **How?

**Mike Has signed in.**

**Edward Says: **You didn't….

**Bella Says: **Mike-y baby, you know, I've just realised how gorgeous you look in this light!

**Mike Says: **Bella, you can't see me.

**Bella Says: **Iknow, its horrible, I can only wish that, never mind…

**Mike Says: **What?

**Bella Says: **Doesn't matter.

**Mike Says: **Of course it does.

**Bella Says: **Well, I wish, I knew what your lips are like.

**Mike Says: **Well, I'll be over in a minute.

**Mike has signed out.**

**Bella Says: **OMG! Alice, what do I do now?

**Alice Says: **Run and hide, never not worked before, ish….

**Bella Says: **ALICE?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Alice Says:** O.o

**Bella Says: **Its not going to work is it?

**Alice Says: **Well, you have speed Mrs Cullen, leg it to our house, your welcome!

**Bella has signed out, rather quickly.**

**Alice Says: **Wow, Bella, I didn't really think you could get from Charlie's to here so quickly.

**Alice Says:** Bella Says: I'm not slow Alice, although anyone would go a lot faster if they knew Mike, MIKE was on his way to snog the pants off you!

**Edward has signed out.**

**Alice Says: **Probably gone for a snog with Bella. Not Zia. Is anyone still there?

**Zia ****Says: **I am.

**Alice Says: **Aah. Oh.

**Alice Says: **Btw, you're not getting Jasper.

**Zia ****Says: **I wouldn't argue with you Alice,

**Alice Says: **Emmett on the other hand…

**Sophie Says: **Better than Rosalie, lets leave it at that!

**Alice Says: **Who are you?

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Changed my name, that better?

**Alice Says: **Yes, thank you.

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **I have the power to make you dance like a monkey!

**Alice Says: **To be perfectly honest so do I but, ok…

awkward silence

**Zia ****Says: **Alice, Sophie, why do I feel the sudden urge to dance like a monkey?

**Alice Says:** It was her!

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **It was me, no wait…

**Sophie ~ The Author: **ALICE!!!!!!!!!

**Alice Says: **And you thought you had power?!?!?!?!?!?!

no one says anything

**Alice Says: **Zia, I was just thinking, I don't really love Jazzy that much, would you like him?

**Alice Says: **…

**Alice Says: **SOPHIE!!!!  
**Zia ****Says: **SOPHIE!!!!!!!!!

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **I thought Zia would like it, and anyone could 'see' you wouldn't like it Alice.

**Zia ****Says: **I know when I'm lost to a better person.

**Alice Says: **Aaw, thankies Zia! You're still not getting Jasper though.

**Zia ****Says: **It was worth trying.

**Alice Says: **Not really.

**Emmett has signed in.**

**Alice Says: **Emmett has a secret admirer!

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: ***laughing* lol, ROFL!

**Zia ****Says: ***blushing ALL BECAUSE OF A SAID FUTURE SEEING VAMPIRE THAT I NOW HATE*

**Alice Says: **

**Zia ****Says: **I don't mean it Alice!!!!!! Ly babe

**Alice Says: **Don't really know you, but lyt babes :-D

**Emmett Says: **Erm, have a missed something?

**Alice Says: ***laughs*

**Zia ****Says: ***laughs*

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: ***laughs a lot*

**Emmett signs out quickly.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Zia ~ I am sorry that you didn't get with Emmett or Jasper but I couldn't bear to split up anyone!**

**General Public ~ I am sorry I almost broke Bella and Edward up but it is setting up for further chapters, there is a hopefully funny twist!**

**Xx~Sophie~xX **


	2. Love Game Without Lady Gaga

**Hey guys!!!! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for my bezzie Tilly and she is sitting next to me now so this is going to be awkward! And some Zia too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!! (Although it would be cool…) **

**Edward has signed in.**

**Bella has signed in.**

**Edward Says: **Bella, I have something to say, I've been up all night trying to think of how to tell you,

**Bella Says: **Not thatyou would have slept anyway.

**Edward Says: **Bella, just listen. I've fallen in love again,

**Bella Says: **TILLY!!!!!!! I knew I should have never let Charlie's English pen pal bring his daughter to stay!

**Edward Says: **But I'm glad you did, because I've never met a girl so beautiful and talented in my whole life.

**Bella Says:** Talented in what way?

**Edward Says: **erm…well…about that…

**Bella Says: **You don't have a clue do you!!!!! This is going to be exactly the same as it was with Zia.

**Zia Cullen has signed.**

**Zia Cullen Says: **YOU SAID MY NAME!!!!!

**Edward Says: **But I thought you enjoyed our snog fest?

**Zia Cullen Says: **I would enjoy a snog fest with Jasper, or Emmett…

**Zia Cullen Says: **Or both!

**Edward Says: **Zia shut up or I'll get Emmett to pummel you and Jasper make you think you enjoyed it.

**Zia Cullen Says: **I would. And I thought you lurved me!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Bella Says: **Edward doesn't do well with rejection.

**Edward Says: **Tilly is totally optimistic about everyone, she'll help me _cope _with rejection.

**Zia Cullen Says: **I don't mind, I'm still waiting for Jasper and Emmett.

**Alice has signed in.**

**Alice Says: **Hey everybody. Bella, Edward, Zia,

**Zia Cullen: **YOU SAID MY NAME TOO!!!!!!

**Alice Says: **Its not that hard to say Zia. And what's with your name?

**Zia Cullen Says: **Wishful thinking.

**Edward Says: **Too true, Emmett and Jasper would never go for someone as shallow and selfish as you.

**Zia Cullen Says: ***tear rolls down cheek*

**Alice Says: **Edward that was mean, and I see a chance.

**Zia Cullen Says: **Thank you Alice.

**Alice Says: **Not a problem babe. Edward Tilly is about to sign in.

**Edward Says: **Aaargh!!!!! What am I going to say?

**Bella Says: **Go away you evil b****?

**Alice Says: **Bellabe nice!!!!! Zia rejected Edward and so will Tilly, honestly I know. He's a very rejectable person.

**Tilly has signed in.**

**Edward Says: **Erm, hi, Tilly, so, what have you been doing? Do you want a ride in my car.

**Tilly Says: **Well, I have been doing homework, because we get too much of it. I am wondering where Sophie is as she has usually said something by now.

**Edward Says: **What about the ride in my, rather cool, sleek, _fast, _car?

**Tilly Says: **Edward are you hitting on me?

**Edward Says: **YES!!!!!!!!

**awkward silence**

**Edward Says: **I mean, no way, what gave you that idea?

**Tilly Says: **The fact you put a question mark on the end of that sentence.

**Edward Says: **Tilly, please, give me a chance! Marry me, please?!?!?!?!

**Zia Cullen Says: **You didn't ask me to marry you!!!!!

**Edward Says: **Well live with it.

**Alice Says: ***cough* mean Edward *cough*

**Tilly Says: **Well, I'm going to have to say no to that offer.

**Edward Says: **Why?

**Tilly: **2 main reasons, 1) I'm 13, so I'm not legally allowed to get married.

**Edward Says: **And 2?

**Tilly Says: ** And 2) I don't really want to be around a vampire,

**Edward Says: **That's just racist, vampire-ist, whatever.

**Tilly Says: **That can read my thoughts and all the embarrassing things I think about Embry

**Edward Says: **EMBRY CALL!!!!!!!

**Tilly Says: **No, well yes, and there's more!

**Zia Cullen Says: **We all know Tilly.

**Edward Says: **Who else is there?

**Tilly Says: **If it will upset you I won't tell you.

**Edward Says: **Rejection hurts Tilly.

**Logan Lerman has signed in.**

**Danyl Johnson has signed in.**

**Embry Call has signed in.**

**Tilly Says: **Well, that was really bad timing.

**Logan Lerman, Danyl Johnson and Embry Call say: **TILLY!!!!!!!

**Zia Cullen Says: **OMJ!

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Guys, one at a time please!!!!!!

**Edward Says: **Bella babe I am so sorry!!!! Snog fest?

**Bella Says: **Oh yeah!!!!!!!!

**Bella has signed out.**

**Edward has signed out.**

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Aaw, how sweet! Bella really needs to hold onto her man better. He has fallen for two different girls now! *rolls eyes*

**Zia Cullen Says: **Yeah, Tilly has 3 going after her, its not fair.

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **I know! Totally, wouldn't it be funny if,

**Zia Cullen Says: **OMJ! So, so, so, so funny!

**Lloyd Daniels has signed in.**

**Tommy Knight has signed in.**

**Zia Cullen and Sophie ~ The Author Say: ***roflmao* literally

**Lloyd Daniels Says: **Tommy, do you have any idea what's going on?

**Tommy Knight Says: **Nope, I think we signed into the wrong chat room. Bye everybody!

**Lloyd Daniels Says: **Yeah, see ya round, maybe.

**Lloyd Daniels has signed out.**

**Tommy Knight has signed out.**

**Zia Cullen Says: ***still roflmao*

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **I'm going peepz, need to think of another chapter to write.

**Zia Cullen Says: **Yeah, I going to go write something too.

**Sophie ~ The Author has signed out.**

**Zia Cullen has signed out.**

**Tilly Says: **I'm bored, bye.

**Tilly has signed out.**

**Logan Lerman, Danyl Johnson and Embry Call say: **TILLY DON'T GO!!!!!!!

**Logan Lerman has signed out.**

**Danyl Johnson has signed out.**

**Embry Call has signed out.**

**Alice Says: **Just me then. I'm going to go find Tommy and Lloyd. Bye anyone who bothers to listen to me!!!!!!

**Alice has signed out.**

**Soz I've taken so long to write the next chapter peepz, I was doing Christmassy things and writing my other fanfic and helping Zia (Zia Cullen = pen name) with her Cullens At BGS fic, plz go read it its really good (and I wrote most of the second chapter but in cooperation with Zia, beffl).**

**So yeah, luv ya all, I might write another chapter but I'm not sure so plz review and tell me if u want another chapter, I'm for pleasing the people.**

**Xx~Sophie~xX**


	3. With The Appearance of the Jonas

**It was annoying me that I'd left this unfinished, so I'm writing this final chapter to finish it off.**

**

* * *

**

Edward has signed in.

**Bella has signed in.**

**Edward Says: **Bella, this is hard for me to say, but,

**Bella Says: **Who is it this time? It's not Zia, nor Tilly; who else? The Author? :L

**Edward Says: ***sheepish grin*

**Bella Says: **Really? _Sophie?_

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Edward, I told you last time, NO!

**Bella Says: **Last time…?

**Sophie ~ The Author: **He used his stupid mind control and I _still_ overpowered him.

**Edward Says: **I give up on variety. Bella, I'm sorry, please?

**Bella Says: **Snog fest? _Hell_ yeah!

**Edward has signed out.**

**Bella has signed out.**

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **However predictable that was, I'm surprised he didn't beg more.  
Guys are boringly repetitive.

**Alice has signed in.**

**Alice Says: **Hey! Author person! Long-time no Edward falling in love with someone and making Emmett dance like a monkey!

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Hi Alice. That was so much fun! Zia and Tilly are on guide camp this weekend so they cannot be with us :( But I'm sure they'd say hi if they were here.

**Alice Says: **Tell them I say hi!

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Will do! I wonder who will 'accidentally' drop in to our conversation today… *uses mind power that being the author brings*

**Nick has signed in.**

**Joe has signed in.**

**Kevin has signed in.**

**Alice Says: **Whoa, Sophie, as in Jonas?

**Joe Says: **Wow. A conversation that doesn't start with *screams* Hi! *waves*

**Nick Says: **Joe, that's not going to help…

**Alice Says: **Joe! I dated a guy that looked like you once!

**Joe Says: **… good to know…

**Alice Says: **Sorry.

**Zia has signed in.**

**Tilly has signed in.**

**Alice Says: **_SOPHIE YOU SAID THEY WERE ON GUIDE CAMP!_

**Zia Says: **We were, a minute ago… Sophie?

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Sorry, I was manipulating my power for the last chapter. I brought them back :D

**Zia Says: **OMG YOU GOT THE JONAS BROTHERS! *squeals*

**Nick Says: **and there's the screaming.

**Jasper signs in.**

**Alice Says: **Jazzy, calm Zia please.

**Jasper Says: **Will do.

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: ***whispers something to Jasper*

**Jasper Says: **:S okay… *works his AWESOME magic :)*

**Nick Says: **Heyy, Sophie *raises eyebrows*

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Hi nick :)

**Joe Says: **Hey, Zia, you know I'm single right?

**Nick Says: **Way subtle dude.

**Zia Says: **Oh don't you worry Nick, idc about subtlety.

**Nick Says: ***shrugs* So, Sophie, you know I'm single too…

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Yup. And yes, I'll command a pilot to take bring _us_ (Zia) over to the US.

**Tilly Says: **Hey don't forget me!

**Kevin Says: **Me neither! Actually, I'm bored. I'm going to go build a birdhouse…

**Tilly Says: **Can I help? I'll paint it _RAINBOW_ colours :)

**Kevin Says: **Sure thing. Go get your super-jet over to the US!

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **Super-jet? No, no, no; _Tardis!_

**Zia Jonas Says: **I'll see you in a bit Joe 3

**Zia Jonas has signed out.**

**Sophie ~ The Author Says: **I have a Tardis to learn how to drive. Byeee xxx ly Nick *love heart*

**Nick Says: **love you too!

**Sophie ~ The Author has signed out.**

**Tilly has signed out.**

**Nick has signed out.**

**Joe has signed out.**

**Kevin has signed out.**

**Alice Says: **N'aaww that was sweet! Good to see Zia has moved on from Emmett and you, Jazzy

**Jasper Says: **Yes it is.

***No one says anything***

**Jasper Says: **Snog fest?

**Alice Says: **Yes please.

**Alice has signed out.**

**Jasper has signed out.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked :)

**Please review :)**

**~SalJCDKSL xx**


End file.
